


You're Beautiful To Me

by Kalua



Series: Small Scenario Compilation [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: You've been feeling down recently; naturally, your partner notices and tries to comfort you.(More characters will be added as chapters later on)





	1. Ravus

“What is it, love?”

You raised your eyes to look up at Ravus for a moment, then bit your lip and lowered your gaze down to the floor again. “It’s… Nothing.”

Ravus knelt down before you so you couldn’t quite avoid looking at him. “I’ve heard more believable lies. Talk to me.”

“I… It’s just…” You sighed. “I don’t know.” Trying to put it into words was hard, but talking about things was supposed to make you feel better, right? Besides, Ravus probably wouldn’t stop asking unless you told him. “I just… Feel like you could do so much better than me.”

Ravus cocked his head to the side, but you quickly kept talking before he could interrupt you. If you didn’t finish now, you might not manage to start again.

“There are so many people in Tenebrae who’re much more beautiful than me. I’m just… I’m so flawed, while you’re pretty much perfect.”

With a pointed look towards it, Ravus moved the fingers of his artificial arm. Then, he gently put his hand under your chin—the metal feeling surprisingly warm on your skin—and lifted your head a little until you were looking into his eyes. “Love, you’re perfect. And don’t let anyone tell you any different.” He moved his other hand to gently caress your cheek. “As long as you want to stay by my side, I will not have eyes for anyone else.”

He rose to his feet again, and your eyes followed him. It was hard to believe his words, but it wouldn’t be like him to be lying to you, either.

Giving you a gentle smile, Ravus bent down once more to press his lips against your forehead. “You’re beautiful. And I’ll tell you as often as I need to until you finally believe me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'scuse me, I was having Ravus feels. Prompto (well, he's done now) and Ardyn are planned, too, after that idk. If there's anyone you want, feel free to tell me!


	2. Prompto

“Hey.” Prompto sat down next to you on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

You shrugged, trying to play it off. “Ah, nothing, really.”

“Are you sure?” He tilted his head to the side, one of his hands resting on your shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m…” You looked over at him for barely a second, but found yourself unable to avert your eyes again, and your words trailed off. You didn’t want to lie to him. But you didn’t want to tell him, either, or he might worry. So instead, you just bit your lip.

“You know you can tell me, right?” Prompto took your hands in his. “Come on, let me help you! What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know, it’s…” You sighed and took a deep breath, lowering your eyes back down towards the floor. It was easier if you weren’t looking at him. “It’s kinda stupid, but… I don’t know, I just… Don’t really like myself sometimes, you know? Like, I feel like I probably don’t really deserve you, cause I’m seeing all those other amazing people you could be with who’d be better than me, and… I don’t know.” Unsure how to end, you just shrugged.

“But… But you’re…” Prompto sounded more surprised than you’d ever heard him, but when you dared to look up again, there was so much understanding in his eyes. They looked slightly wet, though, as if he was almost crying. “Come here.” And before you could react, he pulled you close.

You grabbed his shirt, clinging to the fabric as Prompto wrapped his arms around you.

“Listen, okay? You’re the best, sweetest, prettiest, most amazing person I could’ve ever hoped for.” His hug tightened a little. “I’d never, ever want someone else, no matter how many people I’ll meet, because I’ve already found all I was looking for, and that’s you.”

“But…” you started, but Prompto pushed your head just far enough away from him so he could kiss you.

Once your lips parted again, he gently laid his forehead against yours. “No buts.” He gave you another kiss on the forehead before pulling you close again. “I don’t know what your brain’s telling you, but it’s lying, okay? And if it’s some other person telling you stuff, I’ll go ask Noct to banish them.”

At least that made you giggle, partially because you could actually imagine Prompto doing that.

“See, that’s better!” Smiling, Prompto picked you up into a bridal carry. “I might just be a commoner, but you are still my princette, and I’m not gonna let you forget that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little sunshine boy<3  
> Prompto is great and precious and I love him.


	3. Ardyn

“So, dear, when are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Ardyn was leaning against the wall near the door, his arms crossed.

You averted your eyes and opened your mouth, but he interrupted you before you could answer.

“Oh, and don’t try to tell me it’s nothing.” He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to you. “Even a stranger could tell that would be a lie, and I’d like to believe I know you quite well by now.”

You sighed. That much was true; even when you’d barely even met, you hadn’t been able to lie to Ardyn, so you’d most likely fail now, too. “Well, it’s nothing big, though. I just… Often don’t like myself too much, considering that so many people look so much better than I do. If I just weren’t—”

“Who said that to you?” Ardyn’s voice had suddenly lost all of its playfulness, sending a shiver down your spine. “Who made you think that way?”

“No-one,” you answered quickly. His anger wasn’t directed at you, but it was still terrifying to see him change at the drop of a hat. “I just… Noticed.”

Ardyn laid one of his hands below your chin and made you look at him; his expression had softened, the anger gone. “Then you noticed wrong.”

You bit your lip and pulled your head back, away from his hand, so you could look back down at the floor.

But Ardyn wasn’t done talking. “I’ve been trapped in the darkness for millennia until you brought me back. You’re my light.”

Hesitant, you looked back up, though you avoided looking him in the eyes for now. “But I’m so… flawed.”

“So is everyone else, love. You’re just too busy bathing them in kindness to notice.” He gave you a warm smile. “Unless you happen to be immortal, beauty will fade. But you will still have your beautiful heart, your wits, all the things I adore. And until then,” Ardyn’s hand found your chin again, tilting your head up as he leaned down, “you still have a smile like sunlight that can brighten the whole room,” he kissed you on your lips, “the most gorgeous face I’ve ever seen,” another kiss, this time on your cheek, “and you’re the best that could have happened to me.” This time, he kissed your forehead.

For a moment, Ardyn was looking down at you silently, cupping your cheek in his hand. “Always remember how truly special you are, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand our beloved Trash Jesus, too!  
> Those were the three I wanted to do from the start, so no idea who else I'm gonna add and when.


	4. Lauriam

You were sitting on the bed, turning a flower between your fingers until you heard the door. “Lauriam?” You didn’t look up, but there was only one person it could be.

His steps stopped for a moment. “Yes?”

You took a deep breath. “Why are you… with me?” Hesitant, you lifted your gaze from the blossom to peer up at him.

Lauriam furrowed his brows and came closer. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because… You’re amazing, and you look so gorgeous, while I just… Don’t.” Biting your lip, you looked back down at the flower in your hands; by now, it had lost quite a few of its petals, almost looking wilted.

Lauriam laid his hands over yours, blocking your view of the flower. “And what makes you think that?”

“I have eyes, Lauriam.” You shook your head. “I’ve seen what beautiful people look like, and I’ve seen myself.”

He was quiet for a moment. Probably only a few seconds, but they stretched out endlessly; maybe he was going to agree and leave you.

Then he finally broke the silence. “Come with me.” Lauriam gently tugged on your hands.

You nodded and stood up. He took the mangled blossom out of your hands and intertwined his fingers with yours as he led you out to his garden. Being there usually calmed you down, the myriad of colors mixed with the gentle scents nearly making you forget your problems. Not this time, though.

Neither of you spoke until you reached a small patch of grass surrounded by cornflowers and wild roses. Lauriam gently squeezed your hand. “Look at the flowers. Do they look the same?”

“Um, no?” You might not be as much of an expert as he was, but cornflowers and roses were easy enough to distinguish. What was he getting at?

“Is only one of them pretty?”

“No, they all are, but…” Now you understood, and shook your head. “But I’m not a flower.”

Lauriam gave you a soft smile. “Maybe not.” He plucked one of them and stuck it in your hair. “But the same principle applies. Maybe you don’t look exactly like this or that pretty person, but you’re still absolutely gorgeous in your own way.” Cupping your cheek with one hand, he pressed his lips against yours. Almost reflexively, you wrapped your arms around him, melting into the kiss.

When he pulled back, he smiled. “And as far as I’m concerned, nothing and no one could be as stunning as you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to both Hits and Kudos, this is my most popular fic... Are y'all okay? Do you, like, need a hug? Need me to go beat someone up for ya?  
> (Yeah, it's proooobably just bc of the bigger variety of characters etc, but I still worry about y'all. You're amazing, each and every one of you.)


End file.
